


All we Need is a Little Bit of Love

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M, Slurs, and wylan!, but i just want happy boys, colm and jesper, colm!!!, i hate jan van eck, i love jesper, lots of colm, trigger warnings?, very happy boys, wesper!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: Lot's of Jesper and Wylan through Colms eyes.I love the boys.





	All we Need is a Little Bit of Love

“Da, a friend’s coming over after school, is that okay?” 

Colm glanes up from his paperwork and fixes his eyes on Jesper. 

“Who?” he asks, wearily.

“A friend, Wylan. We’re working on a project together.” Jesper replies, tapping his fingers together. 

“Okay.” 

Colm looks back at his work and starts filling out the rest of it. 

It’s not that he’s not happy Jesper is making more friends. He thinks the friends he brought over the other week was a fine group of kids. They were perfectly well mannered. Though they were a little weird. It’s just. . .

It’s just. . .

“See you later Da!” 

“Bye Jes.” he calls back. 

-

Colm gets home late in the evening. He spent all day at the courthouse getting his papers finalized. He’s finally getting the mortgage finished up for the farm and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Jes!” he calls when he opens the door. He can’t wait to tell Jesper. 

No one calls back though. He looks around the den, searching for Jespers face. When he doesn’t find him he goes upstairs to check his room. 

As he gets closer to Jespers door, he hears Jespers voice ring. Assuming he’s on the phone, Colm approaches the door softly. The door’s open a crack and he glances inside. 

Oh right. He thinks. He forgot that Jesper was having a friend over. 

Friend?

They're sitting on Jespers bed together. Jespers back is against the wall with Wylans head in his lap. Jesper is reading a book out loud, Colm thinks it’s Holes. 

He takes a second glance at Wylans face and finds it strangely familiar. 

Jesper runs his right hand through Wylans hair and laughs while he reads. Wylan opens his eyes and smiles up at him. 

Immediately sensing a change in the mood, Colm knocks on the door. 

“Jes, I’m home.” 

“Da!” Jesper jumps up, Wylan says a soft, “Ow.” and quickly sits up, perfect posture, hands crossed. 

Why is he so familiar? Colm asks himself. 

“Are you boys hungry?” he asks.

“Sure, starving. I am famished.” Jesper replies, glancing back to Wylan and mouthing sorry.

“Actually, I think I should get going. My Father will probably want me home soon." Wylan fixes his hair. "Thank you for letting me into your house Mr. Fahey.” He stands and offers his hand to Colms to shake. 

Colm takes his hand and shakes. He thinks this boy is very young to be so formal. 

“My pleasure.” 

Familiar. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Jesper says patting the sides of his thighs. 

“Alright.” Wylan says and waits for Jesper to walk up to him before continuing out of the room. 

Colm follows behind and watches as Jesper puts Wylans bag over his shoulder. Colm walks to the kitchen and starts setting up something for dinner. He sees Jesper walk Wylan to the door and lean out to talk to him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school right?” 

“Yeah.” Wylan replies. 

“Hey. . . Why are you so blue?” 

“I just don’t want to go home.” 

“Stay here then.” 

Wylan sighs, “It’ll only make it worse.” 

“Are you sure?” Jesper asks. 

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

“Okay,” Jesper whispers, “See you tomorrow flower.” 

Colm hears Wylan laugh and watches as Jesper closes the door and heads back to the kitchen.

“What project were you guys doing?” Colm asks, preparing the meat for dinner. 

“Uh, something for History. We finished early so we just wanted to hang out.” 

Colm hums and starts grinding salt and pepper.

“Have I seen him before? He looks very familiar.” 

Jesper pauses and stops fiddling with the toothpicks, “Uhm, he’s the Head Councils son?” 

Colms eyes expand and he lets out a loud “Ohh!”. 

Then he thinks about it for a second, “Wait how do you know the Council mans son?” 

“He goes to the same school Da. Kinda why he came over?” 

“No no no, I know but I had always thought he would be more. . .” 

“Stuck up?” Jes asks. 

“Jesper!” 

“What?! You were thinking it!” 

Colm gives his son a fake glare and grabs a pan to start cooking the meat. 

“He’s very nice.” Jesper says, “Way nicer than Van Eck.” 

“That’s good.” Although Colm doesn’t like thinking of people in bad ways, he can’t find many redeeming things about Jan Van Eck.

“Son, is he. . . Is he happy at home?” Colm asks, remembering how reluctant he seemed to go home. 

Jesper looks up from where he’s washing the rice. “Not exactly. He usually crashes at their other house but his Dad wanted him to come home this week.” He drains the pot and starts filling the water to the first line on his finger. 

“Well tell him he’s welcome here whenever.” Colm whispers turning the meat over. He can tell Jesper he’s got the farm paid off later. 

-

The look on Jespers face screams ‘I hate the sun’. 

The two have been working out in the fields for almost two straight hours now. 

“Jes, hand me the water.” Colm says pushing the bail of hay he’s been carrying over. 

Jesper doesn’t say anything but grabs the water and tosses it to Colm. 

“Hey you wanna hear some good news?” Colm asks now sitting on the hay bail. 

“What?” Jesper asks sitting on the grass, still glaring at the sun. 

“The farms payed off.” 

Colm watches as Jesper face immediately lights up. 

“Da! That’s amazing. Oh my god.” He yells and jumps up, barreling towards Colm to give him a hug. 

Colm immediately wraps his arms around Jespers shoulders and smiles. They’ve finally done it.

-

“Wylans coming over!” 

“Da Wylans here!” 

“Cool is Wylan comes over?” 

“Wylans gonna stay the night!” 

“Wylan said he’s on his way!”

Since the first night Wylan came over, he’s been over nearly every night since. 

“Da! We’re home.” 

Colm looks up from his work and smiles. “Hello.” he greets softly. 

“Hi Mr. Fahey.” Colm has also noticed that Wylan is steadily getting less and less formal around him. He hopes that means the boy is comfortable here. 

“How was school?” Colm asks. 

“Marvelous.” Jesper says, “Inej won the talent show during lunch.” 

“She was amazing.” Wylan whispers, dropping his bag lightly on the couch. 

“I think you meant spectacular!” Jesper calls, throwing his bag onto the floor when he sits at the dining table. 

“Yes, I meant spectacular.” Wylan says and drops into the seat next to Jesper. 

“That’s nice, were you boys able to get a video?” Colm asks. 

“Unfortunately no, when Nina tried to, the teacher took her phone.” Jesper replies. 

“Oh how is Nina?” Colm asks, “I haven’t seen her in a while.” 

“She’s doing splendid. Matthias finally asked her out and she was overzealous.” 

“Oh god, her face.” Wylan laughs, leaning on Jesper. 

“That’s good?” Colm asks. 

“It’s great.” Jesper answers, but he’s looking at Wylan when he says it. 

-

It’s almost three in the morning and Colm finds himself unable to sleep.

He starts to sit up, he’s stressing out because he knows he needs to be up early. 

Water, lets get some water. 

He knows he shouldn’t move around but he thinks doing something is better then just sitting down. 

When he gets downstairs he sees the television is still on. When he searches for the remote to turn it off he sees two figures on the couch. 

It’s not unusual for Colm to see his son shirtless but in this context he finds it hard not to laugh out of exhaustion. 

Jesper lays with his back on the couch, shirt thrown to the floor. Wylan lays directly on top of him, all his clothes still on. 

“Thank god.” Colm whispers. 

He grabs one of the throw blankets from the chair and throws it over them. Right before he lays it down he notices their intertwined hands. 

Colm finds himself smiling while he fills up his glass of water.

-

Unfortunately children need food to survive, meaning Colm finds himself in the kitchen most nights. 

Fortunately Colm loves cooking, and loves teaching people how to cook. 

More often than not, Colm and Jesper will be cooking dinner, lunch, or breakfast in the kitchen while they show Wylan tips and tricks. Wylan has almost no knowledge of cooking. 

"Come on, lemme' show you how to cut the onions." 

Wylan gets up from his spot on the bar so he can stand beside Jesper. But before long, Jesper grabs him by the shoulders so that he's in front of him.

"Okay, you're gonna start from the top here,"   
Jesper says, guiding Wylans hand to go to the top of the union. "And we're gonna go down, and down again." He places pressure on Wylans hand and pushes, lifts, scoots, and repeats. 

Colm steps back from the sink and watches with a small smile on his face. 

He watches as Jesper inclines his head and whispers something in Wylans ear. And he hears Wylans loud "Jes!". 

He doesn't think he wants to know what Jesper whispered. 

-

"Da."

"Da."

"Da."

"Dad."

"Dad."

"Dad!!"

"What?!" Colm asks as he springs up in bed. He turns on the bedside table and notices tears streaked down Jespers face.

"I need the car keys." Jesper says, hands shaking, looking frantically around the room.

"Jes, what's wrong?" Colm asks standing up out of the bed. 

"It's Wylan- his dad, I just." He takes a breath, "He called and he needs someone to pick him up. He's on the side of the road. It's dark. I just need to-" Deep breath in. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Colm whispers. He finds the keys on the bedside table and follows Jesper outside of the house and to the car. 

"Do you know where he is?" Colm asks, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. 

"Down the road of his house. I'll tell you where to go." 

-

This reminds him to much of the night when a small girl came knocking at his door. His son draped over her shoulders.

"I'm Inej." she whispered frantically. "And I'm really really sorry we couldn't meet each other on better terms but something happened and Jesper needs help."

Almost like his name woke him up, Jesper snaps his head up and groans at the pain that caused him. Colm gasps at the gashes across his face, and his swollen left eye. 

He gently grabbed him from Inejs shoulder and placed him on the couch. 

"What happened?" he asked running to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a washcloth. 

"I. . . There's really no easy way to put it. He was out at a party and called me suddenly. I think someone took. . . advantage of him."

Colm rushes back to Jesper and starts to dip the cloth in the water and rub gently at his face. He doesn't know what to say to that. His boy couldn't have been taken advantage of. He's Jesper. He's strong and knows when to back out of situations. 

Right? 

"Don't tell Da." Jesper whispered, and Colm remembers cringing at the desperation in his voice. 

"Why not?" whispered Inej, going to his side and rubbing her hand up and down his head. 

"I don't want to make him sad." 

"What would this make him sad?"

"Cause his sons a faggot." Jesper whispered as a few tears slipped out of his cheeks. He hissed when they went over the cuts on his face. 

Colm felt his face crumble when he said this. How could Jesper not know that he'd love him no matter what? Just because he likes boys doesn't mean Colm would ever love him less.

"Jes. . ." Inej whispered and let's her head fall on the couch right beside Jespers. 

Colm continued to clean his sons face, and tried his best not to let tears slip out.

If some do, Inej never said anything about it. 

-

When they turn on the street to the Van Ecks resident Colm can see Wylan sitting on the curve, his hands over his head and his posture defensive. 

Before Colms even completely stopped the car, Jesper is throwing the door open and running to Wylans side. 

Colm pulls the car over and gets out to make sure everything’s okay.

"He- he just went crazy. I-I-I don't know what happened. It was so scary Jes. I-" 

Wylan leans his head into Jespers neck and holds tight. He looks like he's holding onto dear life. His fingers clutching at Jespers back like he doesn't know how to do anything else. 

Only then does Colm noticed the bruises on his hands and the gash on his face.

"It's okay. It's okay flower." Jesper whispers, his left hand in Wylans hair. 

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Colm whispers turning back to the car. 

He doesn't say anything when Jesper goes in the backseat, spreading his entire body across it for Wylan to lay on.

-

Inej ended up staying the night when she came back with Jesper. 

Colm got no sleep, having made a makeshift bed on the ground next to the couch. 

When Jesper woke up he looked at his Dad and immediately started to cry. 

Inej sat by him the whole time while Jesper explained what happened. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” He kept saying, dragging his hands up and down his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Jesper said. 

“Hey,” Colm said, “Don’t be sorry. This is not your fault. Remember that I love you no matter what. Never say sorry for something you are.”

Colm remembers him crying harder into Inejs shoulder and pulling at the skin around his neck. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Colm whispered.

-

Wylan goes over everything once he's calmed down at the house. Jesper cleans up his face and Colm gets an ice pack for his shoulder. The whole time Jesper holds his hand and lets Wylan lean on his shoulder. 

Wylan says that it was like any other night, Wylan sitting in his room, finding ways to distract himself. When all of a sudden his Dad barged in. He started yelling and throwing everything Wylan had around. Wylan could barely understand any of what he was saying. And then he heard, "On top of you being a complete imbecile, you're also a fairy!"

Wylan said nothing as he rampaged on, something he learned would help when his father got upset.

But not tonight. 

Wylan staying silent only seemed to make his father more upset. He started to get physical with him. Taking him by the shirt collar and slapping his face. His sharp ring is what cut Wylans lip. 

"I ran after he hit me." Wylan whispers. "I pushed him back and ran out of the house. He probably thought I would come back tomorrow so he didn't bother chasing after me."

"Well you're not going back there anytime soon." Colm promises. “You can stay with us.”

Wylan cried a little harder at that and let himself fall into Jesper. 

"You are my sunshine." 

Colm looks back to Jesper, he hasn't heard him sing since Aditi. 

"My only sunshine."

His voice is honey smooth. Just like when he was little. 

"You make me happy when skies are grey." 

He runs his fingers into Wylans hair and trails them down his face. 

"You'll never know dear how much I love you." 

Colm almost feels like he's infecting this moment by being here. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

-

"I want to help with the rent here." 

Colm looks to Wylan. 

"What?"

Wylan breaths, "I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. If you're gonna be kind enough to let me stay here, I want to help out." Jesper looks down at him with confusion all over his face. 

“Wylan, don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll help with the farm even. Seriously, it wouldn’t be right of me to stay here without helping with something.” Wylan pulls his hair. “Please, just let me do something to help.” 

Jesper looks at Colm over Wylans shoulder. His expression reading, You won’t win this battle.

Colm reluctantly nods, “Okay, okay.” 

Jesper rubs his hands up and down Wylans back, soothing him. 

-

Loud music.

Really loud music.

Good Lord, Colm thinks, What the heck is going on?

He gets up from his desk chair and goes to Jespers room so he can ask him to turn it down.

He doesn't really even think twice about not knocking. He tries his best to knock every time but this time it just slips his mind. 

He thinks he really should have knocked. 

"Jes do you think you-"

Jespers got his hips swinging and his arms right around Wylans neck. Wylan let's Jesper guide him through whatever dance this is. 

And Colm would have thought this was really cute if it weren't for the fact that they were both shirtless. 

And well, kissing. 

"Okay Nevermind!" he shouts and watches as Jespers head jerks back. But Colms already closing the door before he could say anything. 

He hears thumping steps and the music being turned off before Jesper yells, "Sorry Da!" 

At dinner, everyone acts as though nothing has ever happened. 

Until Colm slips in, "You two need dancing lessons." which makes Jesper cough out a laugh and Wylan choke on his water. 

-

“Give your heart and soul to me.”

Colm glances at Jesper while he sears the meat, watching as Jesper takes the spoon from the sauce and offers Wylan a taste. 

“And life will always be,” 

Wylan takes the bite and smiles a Jesper. 

“La Vie En Rose.” 

Just as Jesper takes the spoon back he quickly dips his finger in the sauce and drags it across Wylans face. 

“I swear to god-” Wylan mutters and jumps after Jesper. 

-

Colm wakes up early in the morning. He wants to get all the carrots weeded before he starts picking them. 

When he gets to the kitchen, Wylan is there, washing the dishes from last night's dinner. Hair a toppled orange mess on his head. 

“Good morning.” Colm whispers and grabs a glass for water. 

“Morning.” Wylan whispers, he’s wearing the hoodie Colm got Jesper for Christmas last year. 

They fall into silence for a bit, Colm tiddies up the kitchen and takes the dried plates to their shelves. 

“Jesper still sleeping?” Colm asks.

“Out cold.” Wylan says and laughs a bit.

“I want to say thank you for being so welcoming to me.” Wylan whispers, “Everything’s been so crazy lately and you’ve been so kind, letting me in your home.” 

Colm smiles, “It’s no problem. It’s been such a pleasure having you over. And Jesper he really. . . He really needed something like this. Just someone who will care about him the way you do.” 

Wylan fidgets with the sponge, “I hope you know he really loves you.” Wylan whispers. “He’s always so concerned with making sure you’re happy. And he hates disappointing you.” 

Just then, Jesper waltz into the kitchen, eyes tired and shirt forgotten. 

Jesper goes straight to Wylans back and leans on him. 

“You awake?” Wylan laughs. 

Jesper grumbles into his shoulder blades and wraps his arm around Wylans ribs. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

Just as Colm exits the kitchen to get ready, he thinks he sees Jesper smile against Wylans back. 

-

"I can't help it Wylan!"

"I know you can't help it, but it's something we can work towards fixing!" 

"I can handle it perfectly well! I don't need help in this!"

"Okay, Jesper, okay. If you think the best way to deal with this is by doing it on your own, that's totally fine."

"It doesn't sound totally fine." 

"For fucks sake. I just want what's best for you!"

Colm heads to his room and acts like he hears nothing. 

Couples fight he knows, him and Aditi had arguments plenty of times.

It doesn’t mean it hurts any less.

-

When Colm wakes up the next morning, Jesper and Wylan are sitting on the couch. 

He heads downstairs to get ready for the day and stops right at the threshold.

“I’m sorry.” he hears Wylan whisper.

Jesper bumps Wylans shoulder with his.

“I’m sorry too.” 

Jesper tilts Wylans face with his nose and gives him a soft kiss before laying his head on his shoulder. 

Colm decides he should head back upstairs, he can wait to get ready. 

-

Wylan has definitely proven himself useful on the farm. 

He’s learned to engineer a pesticide like substance that will keep the bugs off of Colms crops while not damaging them in the process. 

And he does labor work around the farm to. He’ll help with weeding the fields and planting the new crops. 

He’s also helped to design new fences that’ll keep up way better than the ones Colm has already, this way he won’t have to constantly buy things to fix them.

Basically, the three of them are getting through things way faster than just Colm and Jesper ever did.

It makes Colm sad a little. It reminds him of when it was Jesper, Attiti and him. Things were much simpler when she was here. 

“I want to turn the whole thing upside down.”

Colm glances at Jesper, who’s brushing the cows heads back. 

“I’ll find the things they say just can’t be found.” Wylan fills in, smiling up at Jesper. (He’s trying to shoo the hens away so he can grab their eggs.)

“I’ll share this love I find with everyone.” they sing together. 

“We’ll sing and dance to Mother Nature’s songs.” they harmonize while Jesper pats the cows back to the rhythm.

I don’t want this feeling to go away. Colm fills in his head, smiling at the two of them. 

-

Of course Jesper finally asked Colm if all of his friends could come over. 

Now, Colm is very fond of all of Jespers friends, (even though Matthias does intimidate him because of how tall he is.) but he thinks six teenagers is a lot. 

“You can show them around. Have them look at the animals” Colm said when Jesper asked, flipping through an old book of his. (Technically it was Aditis.) 

“Sick!” Jesper shouted and ran to call them up. 

Colm looked down at his Of Mice and Men and gave a smile. 

-

The day all of Jespers friends get here is a very chaotic day. 

He greets them all at the door warmly, (Jesper and Wylan are in the backyard doing god knows what.) and gives Inej a big hug at the door.

“How are you?” he asks her. 

“I’m doing amazing Mr.Fahey.” Inej smiles. 

He tells them Jesper and Wylan are in the back, and goes to the kitchen to start prepping for dinner. He’s making a salad along with spaghetti and meatballs. 

When he finishes cutting the vegetables he glances outside the window and finds himself laughing. 

Matthias has somehow found himself running around in the chicken coop, all of the chickens running after him. (He probably thinks they’re going to hurt him, they’re very nice animals. They just think they’re playing.) 

Nina and Inej are laughing at him from outside the fence, Nina laughing so hard, she’s on the ground. 

The other three are paying no attention to this, (Jesper probably just wants Matthias to suffer) Kaz is looking at one of Colms cows like it’s a strange anomaly. (This is also the first time Colm has seen Kaz in a thin long sleeve shirt. Very different than his usual three layers.) 

Wylans resting his head on Jespers shoulder, holding in laughter. But when Jesper says something he bursts out into it, and Kaz looks back at Jesper like he just did something abominable. 

Colm smiles back down at the food and continues the prep. 

-

After about twenty minutes everyone comes back inside, (Nina in Matthias’ arm for some reason) and Jesper starts helping Colm with dinner. Kaz, Inej, and Wylan sit themselves at the dining table. 

Nina immediately goes to the snacks Colm has laid out for them on the bar, and throws some Kaz and Inejs way.

Jesper hip checks Colm and starts filling up one of their big pots with water. 

Colm smiles fondly at Jesper and continues mixing the pasta sauce. 

“And we don’t notice anytime pass.” Jesper whispers, but it’s loud enough for Nina to hear.

“Because we don’t notice anything.” she fills in.

“And we sit side by side in every class.” Inej joins in bumping her shoulder with Wylans. 

“The teacher thinks that I sound funny.” Wylan says. 

“But she likes it when you sing.” Kaz whispers along, Inej shoots a soft smile his way. 

“Tonight I’ll dream in my bed.” Matthias finally joins in, hanging his head on Ninas shoulder. 

“While silly thoughts run through my head.  
Of the bugs and alphabet.   
And when I wake tomorrow I’ll bet.   
That you and I will walk together again.  
Because I can tell that we are gonna be friends.   
I can tell that we are gonna be friends.”

Colm binks the tears out of his eyes and continues on with the meal. 

And when Jesper rests his head on his shoulder he rests his head right on Jespers.

-

Dinner is full of loud voices. Every trace of those angelic voices from earlier gone. 

But Colm finds himself smiling throughout the whole meal. Jespers friends include him in the entire conversation. Asking him what he thinks about what they’re talking about. 

They all help him clean up. And when they head out Colm hugs all of them. (With the exception of Kaz.) 

Jesper, Wylan, and Colm retire on the couch and sit for a bit. 

“Da, we have something for you.” Jesper says out of the blue. 

“What?” Colm asks sitting up. 

Jesper heads off of the couch and runs upstairs to grab something. 

Wylan smiles at Colm from his spot on the couch and tells Colm about the new thing he’s thinking of making for the farm. He wants to make something that will help keep the soil safe and healthy. 

When Jesper comes back down he’s carrying a book in his hand.

“We made you a scrapbook.” Jesper says, sitting back down and handing Colm the book. 

Colm says nothing as he takes the book from Jespers hand and starts to flip through it. 

It has photos of when Jesper was little, photos of Jesper and Wylan, Jesper and Colm. Some of them are just Colm. Some of them with Jespers friends. Some of them are Colm, Jesper, and Aditi. 

The last one is Jesper smiling, while he pulls at Aditis dress. Colm remembers when he took the photo. 

There’s a caption by it, it’s Aditis handwriting.

‘When I was a little girl I had dreamed of meeting a prince in shining armor. I had wanted nothing more than a man who would keep me safe and make me feel loved. 

And then I met you.’ 

Colm realizes that this is the letter Aditi wrote to him when she found out she didn’t have much time left.

‘Now Colm, you are no prince in shining armor. Yet you are so much better than that. 

When I met you I knew we would last. And I knew that I really liked you.

And then I started loving you. 

When I started loving you it was like this fire was ignited in me. 

Actually I think the fire was there since the beginning. It was just that something started feeding it. 

That something was you. The more I got to know you the bigger that fire grew. 

And when we had Jesper I couldn’t be happier. I had a good life with an amazing husband and a beautiful baby boy. 

And when we got the farm, it was like everything was falling into place. And I was so so happy Colm, so so happy. 

So Colm, please remember I loved you and Jesper more than I thought I was ever capable of. That I’ll always be watching over the both of you. And that you gave me life, you gave me more than I could ever ask for. 

Always remember that you are my sunshine.

Love always,  
Aditi’

Colm hadn’t even noticed the tears filling his eyes before they started to trail down his face. 

Jesper sits up from his spot on the couch and wraps his arms tight around Colm, burying his head in his neck. 

He notices in his peripheral Wylan sitting up and heading to the kitchen. 

“I love you Da.” 

“I love you too Jes.” Colm says and rubs his hand up and down Jespers back.

-

‘Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There’s a land that I’ve heard of,  
Once in a lullaby. 

Somewhere over the rainbow,   
Skies are blue.   
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.’

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Constructive criticism in the comments makes me smile :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
